


until I forget how to tie my shoelaces

by wonpilsdimple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shrek References, all i write is woochan what do you want from me, love writing about sydney wish i could go there someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonpilsdimple/pseuds/wonpilsdimple
Summary: “Are you saying that because you’re tired and sweaty and my shoulder is comfortable?”“Definitely.”Chan laughed under his breath. “All the more reason to go so we can relax. There’s only a couple of hours before sunset and I need to get there before then.”Woojin gave him a suspicious glance. “Sunset? Are you going to turn into an ogre if we get there too late? Because we’ve lived together for a while now so this is news to me.”The curly-haired man nods solemnly. “Yes, my ‘Prince Charming’ potion runs out today. At sunset, precisely.”Chan takes Woojin on a trip to Sydney with the intent to propose to him, but what he doesn't know is that Woojin may or may not have caught on.One-shot.





	until I forget how to tie my shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for clicking <3 let's get into it: 
> 
> this is kind of a "bonus" scene from a social media au I have on twitter (wonpilsdimples), but it stands alone pretty well with some context. 
> 
> -Woojin and Chan have been dating for over a year.  
> -3racha has officially debuted and is touring around the world.  
> -Minho is Woojin's best friend and the first person Woojin talked to when he suspected Chan was planning something. 
> 
> enjoy

Woojin was grateful for sitting down on a bench after the long day he’d had, considering much of it was spent exploring shops and restaurants along the boardwalk. Chan insisted on showing him the sights of his country, tugging his hand excitedly as he led him away from the buzz of Sydney Harbour’s nightlife. The quiet beaches are better, Chan claimed, but his excitement dwindled slightly as he realized he didn’t quite know where they were headed.

“Give me a sec, I think we’re close,” Chan unconvincingly assured him as he tapped on his phone. He was confused by the trees that stood in their way, which he did not remember seeing when he last came.

“That forest wasn’t there before, Woojin. I’m sure of it.”

Woojin closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on Chan’s shoulder next to him. “Forests take longer than a decade to grow, Chan. Maybe you found the beach through a different path, but we’ll find it, don’t worry. There’s no rush.”

“Are you saying that because you’re tired and sweaty and my shoulder is comfortable?”

“Definitely.”

Chan laughed under his breath. “All the more reason to go so we can relax. There’s only a couple of hours before sunset and I need to get there before then.”

Woojin gave him a suspicious glance. “Sunset? Are you going to turn into an ogre if we get there too late? Because we’ve lived together for a while now so this is news to me.”

The curly-haired man nods solemnly. “Yes, my ‘Prince Charming’ potion runs out today. At sunset, precisely.”

“Damn,” Woojin clicked his tongue in disappointment, “Mine has a lifetime supply. You lost out on that bargain, Channie.”

Chan snorted, not expecting an equally sarcastic response. He took hold of Woojin’s hand. “Let’s take the trail and see where it takes us, yeah?”

The older man squeezed their joined hands and stood up, picking up his backpack. “Alright, lead the way, Captain.”

 

The deeper they got into the forest trail, the more uneasy Chan became at Woojin’s blissful compliance. Usually, he would ask where they were going or what the purpose of the trip was, but he remained quiet the whole time, observing the wilderness. Chan was starting to suspect worst-case scenario #2 had become reality.

He cleared his throat, trying to disguise the fact that he was the tiniest bit anxious. Yes, just a tiny bit anxious, he thought to himself, it’s not like his lips were dry and his hands were clammy.

“Woojin-”

“You need water,” Woojin cut him off, stopping to pull a bottle out of his backpack. He handed it to Chan, who stared at him in confusion.

“What gave it away?”

“Your lips are dry and your hands are clammy.”

The Australian took a long drink to avoid speaking.

“Chan.”

“...”

“Channie.”

“...”

“What’s wrong?”

“I have a question about your lifetime supply of ‘Prince Charming’ potions.”

Woojin cracked a smile. “You’re still going on about that? What’s your question?”

Chan took a deep breath, desperate to find out if he truly knew or not. “I’m sure you had to pay a price for it.”

“Ahh, yes. In exchange for endless charms, I was told I have to endure a lifetime full of dad jokes from my significant other, regardless of parenthood,” Woojin replied. He held Chan’s hand again and began walking forward.

“Dad jokes? I already tell dad jokes.”

“Mhm.”

Chan raised his eyebrows. “And for a whole lifetime? You sound committed.”

Woojin laughed suddenly. “So _this_ is what you were trying to get at,” he said, his face smug. “Yes, I am _very_ committed, Chan.”

The curly haired man squinted his eyes, unsure if his answer meant Woojin knew what his intention was or if he was just playing along.

Woojin stopped once they reached a clearing, but Chan was too lost in his thoughts to pay attention until his shoulder hit his boyfriend’s.

“Chan, is this the beach?”

He blinked, processing the grass, rocks, sand, and eventually ocean in front of him.

The small beach was empty save for a family of three that seemed to be leaving. The children ran around in circles, picking up their plastic buckets and shovels when their mother called them over.

Chan acknowledged them with a nod as they left before finding a spot to put down his and Woojin’s belongings. The Australian laid down a towel on the sand and tossed his own backpack onto it, rummaging through its contents to find his swim trunks.

Woojin was already busy taking pictures of the pink sky and golden beach, his socks and shoes abandoned long ago. The lapping waves were warm on the hot sand, dragging him deeper and deeper into the shore.

“Woojin,” Chan called, “I’m going to find a bathroom to change in.”

The older man turned his head to face him, perplexed. “No one else is here, Chan. The beach is empty.”

His eyes widened. “You want me to change _here_?”

“The quicker you change, the quicker we can get in. And besides, I don’t think the fish will get offended,” Woojin snickered.

He trudged through the wet sand to find his own trunks while Chan grumbled as he put his shorts on. Together they folded their clothes carefully to avoid getting sand in their bags and ran for the water as soon as they could.

“Wait, Chan, look at me.” Woojin held his smooth, pale arms and walked with his back facing the waves, causing Chan to raise an eyebrow.

“I’m looking at you.”

“Now hug me.” The water reached their knees at this point. Woojin kept walking backward.

Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck, not a trace of suspicion on his face. He sighed blissfully, “Worth it.”

Woojin kissed his cheek before giving him a regretful smile. “You’re too easy, now hold your breath.”

The older man let himself fall back into the waves, bringing Chan down with him. The seawater was colder than he had expected so they both splashed around, gasping for air.

“That- That was your plan? To lure me into a false sense of security and then _slam dunk_ me into the ocean?”

Woojin’s teeth chattered. “Admittedly, yes, but the water’s fucking colder than I thought it’d be.”

Chan laughed. “Come here, the current is warmer.”

His boyfriend hesitantly swam over to where he floated. “It feels the same.”

“It’s me, I’m the current,” Chan pounced on his back, dragging him down this time.

Woojin remembered to open his eyes underwater, and he was amazed by the sheer biodiversity of the fish underneath his feet. He turned around, looking for Chan only to find him already staring. The adoration in his eyes was unmistakable and Woojin felt a hiccup in his chest.

He lifted his head above the water and swam to the shore, laying down on the wet sand. Chan joined him a minute later, plopping down beside him. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine now, but there’s something I need to get off my chest,” Woojin hesitated.

“Is it the sand?”

“Chan.”

“Sorry, continue.”

Woojin sat up, making eye contact with his boyfriend. He looked away after seeing the concern on Chan’s face, though. He wasn’t struggling to find the words, he was usually pretty good at that, but the reality of the situation hit him hard.

“We’ve been in Australia for two weeks and we still have two weeks left, but we haven’t really talked much.”

Chan nodded slowly, “You’re right, we haven’t.”

“You were on tour for a month and a half, Chan, almost two months. I missed you like hell. I mean, yeah, the dog slept on your side of the bed so I didn’t feel alone but it wasn’t the same knowing you were thousands of miles away.”

The blond hummed, placing a hand on his knee. “I’m sorry we didn’t talk about this sooner with how busy we’ve been, but it was really hard on me too. It’s why I planned this in the first place.”

“I know, and you made your jetlag even worse,” Woojin shook his head disapprovingly. He placed his hand on Chan’s. “It’s going to be difficult since you’re going to be traveling with 3racha for work, and I’m planning on traveling too, but the bare minimum I need is to know that you’ll be there for me. I need you to be my constant. I love you and I plan to be with you until I forget how to put socks on or tie my shoelaces or zip up a jacket in my old age.”

Chan grinned wide, his dimples on full display. “It sounds like you’re leaving me for velcro when you’re ninety-five, but I’ll take it.”

Woojin sighed contentedly, leaning his head toward Chan’s lips. “Glad we cleared that up.”

“Wait,” the curly-haired man caught himself, “there’s something I need to get from my backpack first.” He reluctantly attempted to free himself from Woojin’s grasp before Woojin stopped him.

“Don’t get up. Chan, my answer is yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes to marriage, to your proposal, to the engagement ring in your backpack. To you.”

Chan felt his stomach drop and his heart jump to his throat simultaneously. “How long have you known?”

Woojin pursed his lips, “I’ve known since you asked me to look for your lint roller, which was in the same drawer as the ring. The day we packed for Sydney.”

Chan’s smile fell. “Did you see the actual ring?”

“Not yet but if it makes you feel better, you threw a wrench into my plans, too.”

He looked at him quizzically, “What do you mean by that?”

Woojin took a deep breath. “ _Your_ ring is waiting at home; Minho’s holding onto it for now. I was waiting until you got back from Europe but then this trip happened and it got postponed.”

Chan thought for a second. “How about we make a pact? If anyone asks, we proposed at the same time.”

“Fine. Do you want to go celebrate, fellow fiancé?”

“Only if that includes champagne and a bath. We smell like fish and there is sand in places it has no business being in.

Woojin laughed softly. “I bought eucalyptus bath bombs at a souvenir shop, we can try them out.”

Chan looked at him in disbelief.

The older man shrugged, “I have to support your economy somehow.”

Chan gave a defeated sigh and kissed him.

“You are too damn perfect for your own damn good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! (if there are grammar errors pls let me know,, i posted this at 5am) u can reach me on twitter and I'd be happy to talk about anything :) i hope u have a nice day


End file.
